happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra in Wonderland
'Lyra in Wonderland '''is a bonus episode in Heads and Fairytales. Roles Starring *Lyra Featuring *Cuddles *Ale *Flippy *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Goaty and Kid *Crazy *Nutty *Pranky Appearances *Shelly *Arietta and Melody *Dodo *Petunia *Truffles *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Crazy and Shelly drop Lyra, Arietta, and Melody off at a park and they drive off. Later, while watching the girls play, Lyra sees Cuddles dressed in a waistcoat and watch running and screaming that he's late. Wondering where he's going Lyra tells Arietta and Melody to stay where they are and goes after him. Cuddles then jumps into a hole and Lyra goes into the hole after and falls down until she lands in a strange room. Lyra soon sees Cuddles going into a small door and tries to follow him. Realizing she's too big to fit through the door, Lyra sees a table that has a box of cookies that are labeled "Eat Me" and a bottle labeled "Drink me". She then takes a bite from the cookies and she grows huge and hits her head on the celing causing her to cry. Afterwards, she stops crying, takes a sip from the bottle, shrinks, and swims through the door's keyhole. As she reaches land she enters a forest where she meets twin brothers, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Lifty & Shifty) who steal her money while she isn't looking. Lyra then sees Cuddles at his house and he angrily demands her to get him his gloves. As Lyra finds the gloves, she finds and eats another cookie and grows once again and gets herself stuck in Cuddles' house. Thinking that the now giant Lyra is a monster, Cuddles screams in horror, grabs Dodo and instructs him to remove Lyra however, he ends up getting crushed by Lyra's foot. Lyra then grabs a carrot from Cuddles' garden, eats it and shrinks to the size of a bug. Lyra then sees a caterpillar (Sniffles) sitting on a mushroom and smoking from a hookah. She then greets him and he asks who she is. She introduces herself and she asks him how can she be her normal size. Sniffles then rips a piece off of his mushroom and tells her to eat it. Lyra then eats a piece of the mushroom and grows back to her normal size. Lyra hear screams in a mansion and decides to see what happens and go to the Duchess (Goaty) trying to sleep her baby (Kid), while her cook (Truffles) comes to cooking a soup, putting too much pepper, Lyra asks the Duchess what happens, and she tells her that comes to caring for her baby, but she should go to a meeting and asks that could care for her baby, but when she given her the baby, he transforms into a pig and runs away, the Duchess decides to try to reach her baby. As Lyra walks, she meets Nutty who has the body of a cat and he tells her to visit the Mad Hatter (Crazy) and the March Hare (Pranky). Lyra sees the hatter and the hare haveing a tea party and joins them. During the party, the hatter flips out and smashes a tea pot filled with hot tea against the hare's head and the hare screams as his head burns and bleeds and Lyra runs away from the scene screaming. Nutty then shows up again and shows her the way to the Queen of Hearts (Ale) and the King of Hearts' (Flippy) castle. As Lyra arrives she sees them ordering their guards to behead three card people for painting their roses red. They see Lyra and invite her to play croquet using flamingos and hedgehogs as mallets and balls naturally. Lyra wins one game and the queen and the king immediately put her on trial. During the trial, Lyra eats the piece of mushroom she saved and goes on a Godzilla-like rampage throughout the courtroom killing almost everyone in sight and hits her head once again, knocking herself unconscious. Lyra is then awoken by the sound of voices and finds Cuddles, Ale, Sniffles, Pranky, Nutty, Crazy, and Shelly holding Arietta and Melody surrounding her. Shelly tells her that she was unconscious and that Cuddles, Ale, Sniffles, Pranky, and Nutty saved her after falling down the hole learning that her adventure was nothing but a dream. Deaths #Dodo is crushed by Lyra's foot #Pranky bleeds to death and is scalded by hot tea #Three Generic Tree Friends are beheaded #Ale, Flippy, Lumpy and various Generic Tree Friends are crushed by Lyra. Trivia *The final scene parodies the ending of ''The Wizard of Oz. *Originally Goaty, Kid, and Truffles not appear in the original version of the plot. *The episode parodies Lewis Carroll's novel ''Alice in Wonderland ''and its 1951 Disney adaptation. *The characters and roles are seen here: **Lyra as Alice **Cuddles as The White Rabbit **Lifty & Shifty as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **Dodo as The Dodo **Petunia as Talking Flower **Sniffles as The Caterpillar **Goaty and Kid as The Duchess and her baby **Truffles as The Duchess' Cook **Nutty as The Cheshire Cat **Crazy as The Mad Hatter **Pranky as The March Hare **Generic Tree Friends as Card People **Ale as The Queen of Hearts **Flippy as The King of Hearts **Lumpy as The Judge *Petunia's appearance as a flower seems to be a pun on her name which is also the name of a flower Category:Fan Episodes Category:Heads and Fairytales Category:Articles in need of images